Tsukimitsu Ochi
Background Ochi is a 3rd Year High Schooler introduced in the New Prince of Tennis Series. He is introduced as the No.9 of the All-Japan Juniors being known as the High School Doubles specialists along with Doubles partner Muuri Juzabarou, together as the Super High School Doubles Specialists. He was the Captain of Hyotei Gakuen and took them to the Nationals three years prior to the storyline, one the year before current Hyotei 3rd years Atobe Keigo, Shishido Ryo, Mukahi Gakuto, Akutagawa Jiro and Oshitari Yushi began attending their 1st year at Hyotei. Appearance Ochi has a height of 226 cm and is shown to be the tallest player in the series. He has blue coloured hair and the front part of his hair is dyed a different colour to the rest of his hair. His hair completely cover his eyes and is the first player in the series to have his hair do so. Personality Ochi is shown to be somewhat serious, and is known for trying to break down his opponents mental fortitude during the game while playing earning him the nickname The Mental Assassin. He is shown to have a similar arrogance and pride as the rest of the Top 10 and is mentioned to have leadership skills as he was shown to be the Former Hyotei Captain Three Years Prior To The Storyline. Mizuki Hajime describes him as a person with a calm demeanor, cool judgement, without any shreds of mercy- destroying his opponents mentally the moment he detects a hint of hesitation. He is one of the least talktive players and remains quiet at most of the times. History Three Years Prior To The Storyline Ochi Captained Hyōtei Gakuen to the Nationals. The year before Atobe Keigo's year started Hyotei. U-17 Camp Ochi is introduced as the No.9 of the All-Japan Juniors and Ochi arrives to the camp with the rest of the 1st Stringers and he and the Top 10 excluding Tanegashima Shuuji who stayed behind at the camp make their way to the main courts to meet the rest of the camp. As Tanegashima joins the rest of the Top 10, the camp recieves the shock news that the ones to return from the Foreign Expedition Group Challenges are Middle schoolers, which meant No.s 11-19 were defeated by Middle Schoolers. Later on that day he and his Doubles partner No.10 Muuri Juzaborou discuss the current situation at the camp. The next day, he and Muuri enter the court for the start of their match to protect their titles of being the No.9 and No.10 of the All-Japan Juniors. To his surprise, Atobe Keigo and Niou Masaharu reveal themselves to be his opponents, with Niou instantly using his Illusion to imitate Tezuka Kunimutsu. Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques Ochi is known to use his incredible height to his advantage and also try to break his opponents mental fortitude during the course of the match, earning him the nickname The Mental Assassin. His height allows for 100% accurate serves requiring minimum movement because of his height, the length of his arms, and the length of his racket. He is a Counter Puncher. Mach Serve : Ochi's Mach Serve is the technically fastest serve in the series only second to Echizen Ryoma in Flawless Unity. Due to being the tallest player within the camp, his height plays a big advantage when serveing. His incredible height boosts his serve ability greatly as he has a 100% accuracy rate when serve and only needs minimum movement for a serve as he is already as high up as the average player needs to be when serving. When serving however, due to being much higher than the average player, the speed from striking the ball downwards is much greater than the average serve and this causes the serve to be extremely fast. : Stated Yanagi Renji, in theory, a perfect serve needs a height of at least 190cm. Thanks to Ochi being 226cm tall, with his racket and arm length plus the total height he can jump the height of his serves range between 280-336 cm. With the length of the court being 17.78m it makes the distance from the end of the court to Ochi's height a massive 11.38m. Thus he doesnt need to move around much. With a maximum of 30cm movement, it means his serves are 100% accurate. : Unlike most players in the series, Ochi has no limit as to how many times he can hit a Mach Serve. Trivia *Ochi is shown to be the tallest player in the series. Category:Tennis Player Category:Characters Category:U-17 Camp Category:High Schooler Category:3rd Year High School Category:Tokyo Players Category:Kanto Players Category:Hyotei Tennis Club Member Category:Middle School Captain Category:Counterpuncher Category:Right-Handed Category:Doubles Specialists Category:OBs